


BF?

by Murasaki_Iris



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A Week of Kagehina, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, KageHina Week, Kagehina Month, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27410764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murasaki_Iris/pseuds/Murasaki_Iris
Summary: Another short fic.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: Haikyuu!! Kagehina fanfic





	BF?

"Thats weird..." Hinata mumbled, gaze affixed on the monocolored keychain he's holding.

The orange haired middle blocker took a glance on the setter who's now heading out of the gym. For the past 3 days, Kageyama had been acting weird - he refrained from hitting him, he's being considerate whenever Hinata failed a quick.And the worst case scenario yet for Hinata happened just now when Kageyama himself greeted him good morning and gave him a crow keychain, similar to the latter's appearance. Of course it would be rude to refuse the offer so he forced himself to think that it was Yamaguchi instead of Kageyama who gave him and awkwardly answered 'Osu-'.

Afraid that he had done anything that broke Kageyama's head, he quickly dash towards the setter and grab his arms making their gazes nailed to each other.

"OI! BAKAGEYAMA! ARE YOU SICK OR DYING?" He shouted without even giving a go signal. Kageyama's black orb eyes widen for a millisecond before it reverted to his usual ice cold stares which sent chills to Hinata's spine.

"Boke!" SHouting his iconic reply and hit the latter's head. But to Hinata's surprise, it doesn't even hurt compared to his barbaric hits before.

Hinata's mouth formed into an 'o' and quickly hold Kageyama's forehead to check if he's sick - hoping that it was the reason for his sudden weak smack but Kageyama just flick his hand off and averted his gaze. The middle blocker stood dumbfounded.

"O-oi. We're bestfriends right?" Kageyama asked which made Hinata wheeze and let out a strong and indecent laugh.

"GWAHAHA! Well maybe- If you give me a carton of milk I-"

It was supposed to be a joke for Hinata thought that Kageyama would be too selfish knowing that a carton of milk was on the line but without any second thought, Kageyama quickly rushed towards the location of the vending machine leaving Hinata bamboozled.

Sugawara who was standing outside the Gym laughed that caught Hinata's attention.

"Suga-san! Whats up with that dumbass?" Hinata ranted which again, became Sugawara's laughing stock.

"Daichi probably told him that it's the best to marry his bestfriend. Looks like somebody wants to have you, Hinata." 

Hinata replied with a blink. His pea sized brain was having a hard time processing the information.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently writing an AU! STAY TUNED!


End file.
